6 Kits to Save the Divine
by LemonLimeLolli
Summary: a repost but it is about the 6 clans who rose after the Dark Years after the fall of the 4 clans and about their own trials as they are threatened. T for future violence  Last chapter is an A/N, this is being re-written
1. The beginning

_Shadowsky was dreaming, she was with Blizzardpelt and he was whispering, "Of course I'll join Nightclan for you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth Shadowsky." Her eyes lifted to meet her mate's yellow eyes and purred, "I love you Blizzardpelt." Her clan wasn't going to be happy but she knew Stonenight would let Blizzardpelt join, he understood love. They heard a shout and Blizzardpelt's head snapped around, "That's Stonetalon!" He turned back to Shadowsky, "Go back to the Queen's Den, I'll join you there when I see what he's shouting about." Shadowsky was mute, she knew he wouldn't come back but found herself saying what she had that fateful night, "You better you silly tom!" Her tail flicked his nose and she walked away, her heart rising and falling at the same time._

_She was in the Queen's den, there were 5 other she cats, all having their kits, "This isn't a coincidence is it?" She turned to look into Earthstar's eyes, "I don't believe so." Time skipped again. There were 7 mothers nursing kits and Moon staggered in, she was a young apprentice and would become a wonderful healer. "Shadowsky!" she gasped, her quiet voice the loudest Shadowsky had ever heard it, a shallow wound down her heaving side was clotted. "Yes Moon what is it?" She shuddered and said, "Wolfbane has overthrown the clans with two loners, Snow and Sand! They killed Ivorysky!" The pain in the apprentice's eyes was clear, "What else did they do?" She asked knowing there was more. "They-they said they only need healers they can trust, so they said I won't be a healer." Shadowsky hissed in anger. Her eyes flashed and only the small kits at her belly kept her from leaping up in outrage. "They can't do that!" she whispered angrily, not wanting to awaken the sleeping kits. "As leaders we can." Said a smug voice, Shadowsky turned her eyes angrily on her brother, "How could you? How many have you killed brother?" Wolfbane just smiled "More than you could imagine sister, but it will be worth it! We will start a new dynasty." He walked forward with a grin, "And you can't stop it." She glowered and found another voice saying, "You can't but the 6 can." The outrage on her brother's face made her want to recoil. "Who are the 6?" the light brown tom behind her brother hissed, "You will not know of us until it is to late False One's, don't bother hurting this vassal she knows nothing." Her fur was glowing and her brother stepped back. "And if I kill her?" He asked the voice curled her lips into a sneer "Then we shall find another." He grimaced. He stalked out, "Sand, Ice let's leave we won't get anything out of her." The white she-cat turned her ice-blue eyes on the healer, "Oh and that cream tom, the one with the white spots and yellow eyes? I killed him." She turned and stalked out. Shadowsky felt a yowl rise in her throat but found it beaten by silence. 'It can't be him' she thought 'he promised to return' but she knew it to be true. "I shall name you Cloud." She whispered to the kit, and looked at the dark one, the dark she-cat seemed to shine, and opened pale eyes to stare at her mother, "Moon" she whispered._

Cloud watched her mother dreaming and knew she was dreaming of that fateful night a year ago. She hadn't known it had been her birth until the Elders had told her. Their glowing forms brightening in anger at the cats who had defied their wishes. _'Is what I'm doing really right?'_ she thought as she had many times before. A small smile crept over her lips, she thought of the plan the Elders had for her, she was about to leap off of it and they would not be happy "We'll be leaving for Homelake soon anyway, I'll find the six and lead them my way" she whispered and curled up to fall asleep.

Scorpion's tail twitched, he felt a lizard moving quickly over the sand, his paws told him what his eyes could not. He leaped forward and felt its spine crunch under his paws, he lifted the lizard and turned to where Yelloweyes was hunting, and his mentor glanced over and huffed, "Unnatural, blind cat hunting!" Scorpion's ears twitched and he half wanted to leap at the older cat, but stopped and just stormed away, walking back to Owl Cliff he started the climb up, his paws had traveled the path many times but some fell away and he always had to be careful. He dropped the lizard on the prey-pile and leaped away just in time. Frog landed beside him, "You sly fox. Are you sure you're blind?" Scorpion smiled, "I don't know is there no light in your world to?" A cat walked up, he sniffed the air. Blazing. He quickly dropped the ground owl he had caught onto the prey-pile and asked, "You want to go out again?" Everything Blazing did was quick, from the way he spoke to the way he ran. Blazing didn't hunt with patience as other's did, he hunted with speed. Which was an advantage when they lived in Oak Clearing, the home of the former Fireclan, but was a hindrance here, often he came back with nothing, and so went hunting a lot to make up for it. Before Scorpion could answer Sand's Streak exited his cave at the back of the cliff, "All Clan cats, young and old, gather to hear me." He said it loud enough, and Scorpion felt himself walking toward the older cat. He remembered what his mother had told him after he had become an apprentice, "Scorpion," she said, "You are a survivor, after- we left Homelake" he could tell she wanted to say '"after the massacre" but she couldn't "Sand's Streak told me he would have no weakness in his clan, he told me to abandon you." He remembered pressing into his mother's warmth and asking, "Did you?" She had leaned into him, "I had to. I remember those days as a haze, I didn't want to eat, my kit. Abandoned to die! Anyways 5 days later we appeared at Oak Clearing and there, playing with a scorpion's stinger, was you. You never told us what happened but it was clear the Elder's favored you. I called you Scorpion and Sand's Streak had no choice but to let you stay. And that my little kit is why he doesn't favor you, you are a stain to him. He left you to die but you disobeyed orders. You changed things." He felt his mother's purr, "And I am proud of you, never forget that." He remembered what had happened. He had been nameless then, a small, blind kit. A large cat had come to him, "Follow me." He had rumbled, "But I cannot! I am only 3 days old! I was told to stay here by the leader himself!" The tom had hissed, "You owe no allegiance to that false one, you, my descendant shall truly understand what it is to be Desertclan. You are blind and must work to survive, now follow me." The tiny kit had stood and toddled after the tom and the tom had told him stories, stories of another blind kit, born to live on the sand. A kit, he said, who had grown to become the greatest cat in the desert. "Do you know who that kit was?" Scorpion had said no, "He was named after the Desert but when other cats met him they simply called him Endurance. He along with 6 others, one to lead the 5 to knowledge, and 5 for each area inhabited by cats, grew to be the Gainers of Knowledge, the first 6 clan leaders after the fall of the 4. That cat was me, and you to shall grow to become great. You will survive." Scorpion felt shadows fall across him and the prairie grass ended, "Play with this young one, and go with my blessings. The tom disappeared and Scorpion had lifted the thing in his paws. The clan had found him then, holding the stinger and still very much alive.

Sand's Streak's gaze fell over the cats landing briefly on the russet tom, Blazing felt an urge to hiss at the clan leader, and felt Scorpion tense at his side, the cat saw, and knew, more than he would admit and Blazing glanced over at his friend, golden stripes decorated his fur, he looked like a desert sunset, the sun casting its rich oranges to the sky and the desert reflecting it as gold. Frog moved over and Rose bumped him as she tried to see, "Too short?" He asked teasingly, "Better than being a giant." Scorpion hissed beside him the tom was smaller than him, Rose giggled. His gaze snapped up to the ledge upon which their leader was. "As you know, last year I and my fellows, Snow's Path and Wolf's Bane, came into power. We will keep the tradition of meeting at Homelake and our Apprentices who are old enough shall receive their full names in the shadow of the tree that supported the 4 clan leaders of Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan." There was excitement among the clan and Blazing knew that most of them hadn't expected to see their friends from other clans again. "We leave in a week, prepare." He leaped down and Blazing's fur stood on end, excitement and fear spread through him, he had a feeling that more would change than his name.

Frost looked over her shoulder at Stone; the tom was holding up a large stone and was prepared to throw it over the edge, onto a bird that was very large. "Stone!" she hissed he looked over, she gestured to the rock and mouthed, "Too big" he shook his head and she hissed "You idiot! What if someone sees you?" Stone was lifting a rock bigger than two cats put together, proof of the strange strength that possessed his body. He wasn't invincible; he many times had dropped a stone he was lifting, to show off, onto his paw and spent a week or so favoring the paw until the pain went away. She glanced back, no one. The bird was almost directly below and she waited, calculating. Finally her tail twitched and the rock tipped over, falling onto the bird. The cry of pain that escaped its throat was quickly cut off. Stone stood on the cliff, "Look Frost, with my brawn and your brain we can do anything." She eyed him and found herself meeting those pale eyes, like a winter sun, just enough color to avoid white. "Come on you lug, we have to get it before other's notice." She skipped down the wet rocks, her paws light as her fur. They walked up to the boulder and she quickly rubbed her scent on the rock as well. "Stone, go back and alert the warriors, I'll stay and protect it from wolves." His concerned face warmed her. He was like a brother to her, her parents had been killed by Snow's Path and his mother had nursed the young kit. "You know I can outwit or convince a wolf!" she said it proudly, like all Iceclan cats she could speak to the lupine predators of the north. It was essential; cats could easily distract prey while the wolves brought it down. The bond was an uneasy one, only allowed because cats didn't eat much. He shifted and then turned to run back. It occurred to her that his run wasn't fast, he had a steady run but she could imagine a cat running faster, so fast that he was a blur, a russet blur.

Stone ran until he saw his mentor "Snowleaf! Frost and I found a bird that was taken down by a rock. Pretty big too, we'll need some help to get it." She looked over, "How come that it's always you and Frost who find these things," he paled under his fur but replied, "Crescent found the last one!" Snowleaf just stared and sighed, she turned and trotted up to Stonetalon and Sharpthorn, "Apprentices found another falcon, Frost is defending it." Sharpthorn laughed, "I bet she'll run the wolves off running, that tongue of hers is sharper than a cat's claws." Stone chuckled and thought that the description was appropriate. They traveled back to the rock where the falcon had died and with Stone's help they were able to lever the rock off of the corpse. It was easier for the apprentices to hold the bird as they walked back, the mentors casting glances around for things that would carry them or their prey away. "You two are a good team. Almost like Cave Guarders and Prey hunters of the Tribe. The Tribe, the cats who lived in the western part of the mountains, they and Skyclan, which was too far away to feel the discord that destroyed their fellows, alone had survived the Dark Years. It was a compliment to be compared to such cats. Stone smiled over at Frost who twitched her ear to say she acknowledged his support and approved. 'She's so cold sometimes'he thought then turned back to watch where he put his paws. When they got to Wolf Cave, Stone felt the history of the place, it had belonged to Frozen River pack, the ones who had taught Ice's Intelligence and her clan the language of the wolves. Frozen River had left the near-barren land when the caribou stopped coming. However cats traveled north every year in the dead of winter to assist what was left of the pack with hunting. Sometimes cats didn't come back, but it was an honor to be chosen for the trek. Only Lone wolves lived in the area now, they were a manageable nuisance that didn't bother them much.

Frost sighed as they reached home, she loved the place, and its echoes could bring back the voice of a cat. She had tested this as a kit and found that if she went far back in the cave and yelled at the wall cats at the entrance could hear her; it had gotten her in trouble. Snow's Path was outside of her cave at the back and she frowned at the group for interrupting her. "As I was saying, we are going to go to Homelake where our of-age apprentices will be given their names, we leave in 10 suns." Frost felt excitement grow and looked over at Stone, his face was unreadable and she felt a twinge of worry, 'What is he thinking?' but he looked over and smiled and she buried the worry. "We'll finally be Warriors!" he said excitedly. She smiled and they were able to fool themselves into thinking that their worry had no purchase in their world.


	2. Announcements and decisions

{Sorry there isn't any Snowclan paragraphs but I hope you enjoy this. OH and before I forget, look me up on [Lemonlimelolli] to see what I imagine some of the characters to look like, they are in Oekaki. OH and I'm deciding between RosexBlazing or RosexScorpion, send me pairings you want to see}

Moon stood and leapt to the closes branch on Climbing Tree, almost slipped and then control- dropped to the ground while the other apprentices were asleep. She may have been taught how to climb but she still felt most at home on the damp ground of Night Swamps, where the trees were all connected to MainTree, the home of Nightclan. She turned and spotted Cloud and walked to her sister, "Good morning!" she chirped and her sister looked at her, yellow eyes meeting her blue, and then she smiled, "Morning Moon, I wouldn't say it's a good morning but it is definitely a morning." Moon smiled, her sister liked to talk in riddles. "So when is Wolf's Bane going to make his announcement?" Cloud shrugged and asked, "You mind helping me with gathering? Or would you rather hunt birds?" the displeasure in the she-cat's voice echoed her own. Birds were hard to get, and you had to jump for them, not her forte. "No I'll help you." The two sisters walked out of the Treeclan camp and started gathering traveling plants.

Shining's eyes opened and she yawned, most of the others were awake. She stood and leapt to Climbing Tree, her claws finding purchase and she expertly avoided falling. It seemed that the tree-climbing came naturally to her. She saw Moon and Cloud walking toward the plant-place and grimaced, she hated collecting plants but the other apprentices didn't seem to mind. Of course their mother was a Healer and it was said that their father, an Iceclan cat, had had a Healer for a father. Healers often ran in families, the blood seemed to retain knowledge. Shining turned and listened, birdsong was louder to the east. She followed it, tasting the air. She walked forward, her belly low and her legs tensed to jump. The thrush was pecking at the ground, unaware of the predator closing in. The wind shifted and the thrush took to the air, Shining leaped for all she was worth, jumping nearly over the bird, and fell upon it. "Whoa" She turned to see Oak, "Hey, did you see that that was awesome! How high did I jump?" Oak's eyes were wide but he turned to the pine and leaped up to a branch about 12 feet of the ground. "About here. That was amazing! You're probably the highest jumper in Wolfclan!" He jumped down and Shining grinned, "Is Lilly still asleep?" Lilly was Oak's sister and he was very protective of her. He glanced back as Lilly came up, holding a crow in her mouth, "Nice!" Shining exclaimed, the small she-cat had taken down a bird about her size. "Fanks." She spit it out, "Phew! I caught it sniffing around the plant-place. Moon and Cloud were talking." She shifted "It sounded really serious! I couldn't hear it but they left looking very serious!" The three apprentices looked at one another. Moon and Cloud were somewhat different, them and Sharp were from Nightclan and it showed in their skills. Shining shook her head, "Lets head back, they'll be worried if we stay away too long" The apprentices returned with their catches and Wolf's Bane eyed them. He leaped onto High branch and cried, "All cats who eat the prey caught by Wolfclan gather to hear my words!" Shining dropped her prey onto the prey pile and went to stand by Moon, the she-cat glanced over and Shining and shifted, Sharp was standing beside Moon, his distinctive russet fur standing out among the other pelts in the clan. Sharp had been gone for the past 10 days, to send a message to Sandclan. "We will be going to Homelake, we will leave tomorrow, but first" he turned to Spottedfur and said, "Bring forward your kits." She nudged her kits forward. "Hawk," he addressed the dark brown tom. "You are now 6 moons of age. You are ready to become an apprentice. Leafeye" he turned to the tortoiseshell she-cat, "You have proven that you are quick-thinking, fast, and cunning, teach this apprentice your skills." Everyone chanted the names and Leafeye walked to stand with the new apprentice. "Black," the black-spotted white tom, "Flamestripe" the orange tabby tom, "Teach this young cat your skills, your loyalty, and your strength." Flamestripe seemed to beam with pride as the young tom walked up to him. "Palepelt" The cream tom stepped forward quickly. Wolf's Bane smiled and he turned to the tortoiseshell kit standing by her mother. "Leaf, you have proven yourself worthy of being an apprentice of Wolfclan." The kit stood proudly, her chin up high. "Palepelt, you have proven yourself a loyal Wolfclan warrior, teach all that Earthstar taught you to this apprentice." The clan chanted the names and Wolf's Bane walked back into his cave and the group dissipated.

Scorpion awoke with a warm pelt next to his, "Morning Scorpion." Rose's sleepy voice said "Morning." He sighed. He stood and walked over to the prey-pile. He scooped up a small desert mouse and ate it in one gulp. He picked up a large bird and took it over to the queens, Copperfur said, "Be careful Scorpion, just because you're blind doesn't mean you can step where you like." He felt her tail wrap around her kits protectively. He dropped the bird, "I'm sure you taught your kits to avoid my paws." He hissed angrily, before Copperfur could reply Tendriltail, always the one to stop fights, asked, "Is this for us?" He turned to the she-cat and replied, "Yes you need to get your strength up for the journy." Tendiltail purred, "Thank you, it's the biggest in the prey-pile." Copperfur muttered, "Not like he could tell." Scorpion turned angrily but before he could answer Foxclaw came up to him and said, "Sand's Streak wants to meet with the warrior apprentices." Scorpion turned and walked away, hearing the two queens digging in. The leader of their clan looked at the 4 apprentices and said, "Who is the fastest of the 3 of you." Scorpion felt his fur growing warm and he opened his mouth to protest but Rose's tial flicked over his mouth. "Blazing sir." Scorpion glared at the other apprentice.

Blazing quickly stepped forward to cover for his friend, "What she says is correct, I am the fastest of us." Sand's Streak looked him over and said, "Go to Lavendersky, she'll give you traveling herbs and then you will leave with Sun to the mountains to Snowclan to tell them that we are meeting at Homelake." Blazing's eyes widened, "Well?" the older tom snapped, "Are you going to follow orders, and the rest of you, make yourselves usefull!" Before Blazing could really contemplate what was happening he had set off, Scorpion's brother at his side. Scorpion had been born blind but Sun was what had saved Scorpion's mother from being exiled from the clan, her good kit had also been what had kept her alive after they made her abandon her first kit. He had never really talked with the tom and the thought of traveling in silence was unappealing. "So, do you know where we're going?" Sun nodded, thought, then replied, "I know where Wolf Cave is, that's where they should be staying, but if they aren't there we're supposed to head back." Blazing looked over concerned. "Don't worry they'll be there. They have to be." Blazing turned his gaze toward the sun, they would follow from oasis to oasis until they could follow the Beaver river.


	3. The outsiders and the Fall

{Sorry it has a lot of Snowclan, but I couldn't stop writing about them X)}

Frost looked out and grumbled,  
>"I hate doing this!" Crescent nodded in agreement,<br>"What are we watching for anyways? Wolves don't need to approach us and anything else is either not prey or prey.  
>" Frost turned to the other apprentice and replied, in her best Frostgaze voice,<br>"Do not be insolent you are looking for enemies like birds and bugs!" Crescent snorted and said,  
>"Of course looking for enemies is important! The birds could be plotting!" they both broke down laughing and Frost turned her gaze to the valley and spotted 3 blurs, two russets and one golden her eyes widened and Crescent yelled,<br>"Approaching cats!" this started a big commotion and the apprentices were shuffled off the watching post. Everyone had been called back and they were all in Wolf Cave. Frost found herself with Crescent and Ice as she franticly looked for Stone.  
>"Stone!" she shouted<br>"I'm sure he's here Frost" Ice purred trying to comfort the other cat  
>"Yeah he's probably just near the front, he likes action" Crescent added, then backtracked<br>"But he'll be safe! He's strong!" Frost was scared, she didn't like not knowing it made her feel weak and easy to hurt.

Stone heard Crescent's cry and turned to head back, when he smelled them. They had a mixed smell and Stone jerked around,  
>"Stop!" he shouted. The toms, because that was what they were, stopped and the golden one stepped forward,<br>"I am Sun, apprentice to Lavendersky of Sandclan, this is Sharp, apprentice to Nightfeather of Wolfclan and-."  
>"And I am Blazing, apprentice to Skyrose." The tom who had introduced them, Sun, shot Blazing a look. Stone straightened,<br>"I am Stone, apprentice to Snowleaf of Snowclan." They eyed each other and Stone turned and started leading them to Wolf cave.

"Is that Stone?" Frost stood up and looked around, it had been Sharpclaw who had asked  
>"I think it is" Snowleaf replied Frost shoved to the front and saw her brother, and relief seeped through her. He had 3 cats with him, two russets and one golden tabby, she almost recognized one of the toms, but shook her head, she couldn't know these cats, they were outsiders. The cats started to part around her and she shifted to the side as well, Snow's Path came forward, she glanced at Frostgaze, who was by her side, and said,<br>"Tell them to stop, if they come a pawstep closer our warriors will kill them." Snow's Path had a quiet voice, she couldn't shout because when she was young a twoleg had smashed her windpipe. Frostgaze conveyed the message and one of the toms, a russet one, shouted back,  
>"I am Blazing, apprentice to Skyrose of Sandclan! My companions are Sun, apprentice to Lavendersky of Sandclan and Sharp, apprentice to Nightfeather of Wolfclan, we come bearing messages."<br>The golden tom stepped forward, "Messages intended for the noble and beautiful Snow's Path" Snow's Path grinned and whispered to her Deputy,  
>"That one knows his manners, allow them to approach and get that apprentice away from them." Snow's Path looked around and focused on Frost<br>"You, I've heard much about you, you're smart. Go help those outsiders up the cliff." Frost nodded and Snow's Path looked at Snowleaf and meowed,  
>"Well, go get the healers, even with help they'll get scrapes on the cliff." Withthat she left and Frost started down the cliff. She found herself at the bottom as Blazing reached the bottom, "Who're you?" Frost glared, "I'm Frost, apprentice to Ivyclaw of Snowclan, I am also the cat who will make sure you don't die climbing."<br>Blazing snorted, "I'll probably die of cold,"  
>"If you're weak" Frost replied snippily.<br>"You think you're so great! You wouldn't last a minute in the desert!" Blazing snapped  
>"And you wouldn't last a second in a Lupe Grour" Frost stated, using the wolf words for the annual hunts shared by the animals. Blazing just glared, angry he couldn't understand wolf. The others caught up with them and Sun panted,<br>"Are we climbing this thing?"  
>Stone replied, "Yes, Frost I assume you'll help these inexperienced toms?"<br>Frost grinned, "Will do brother, Alright, follow me, I know the best path up. One wrong step could kill you. I hope you enjoy staying with Snowclan." With that she turned and leaped up to the first boulder in a spotty chain that led up the mountain.

Stone watched his sister lead the outsiders up to Wolf Cave and chuckled Frost had a flair for dramatics that was shrouded in her superior tone, yes a wrong step could kill you, but it wasn't hard to step correctly. He started leaping up the cliff, feeling the wind in his fur and the strength in his muscles. Suddenly a strong breeze whipped up, he landed alright but worried for the outsiders, they didn't have the experience to know how to twist in mid-air. He looked up to see Blazing slip and get carried by the wind.

Frost screamed, "NO!" and leaped down, her paws finding purchase as she chased the falling tom. He was twisting wildly as he tried to catch himself. Frost found she was catching up with him and landed on the last ledge before a nasty fall onto rocks and caught his scruff. The added weight almost pulled her over and she felt her body slam into the ledge.

Blazing scrambled for footing, feeling the small she-cats grip on the ledge slackening. He scrambled up and collapsed, shivering against the ledge. Frost was panting and Blazing glanced over, she had chased him down to ledges and risked her life to save him  
>"Remind me later that I owe you" he said shakily,<br>"Will do, we need to get up, you're probably entering shock as we speak" she panted. Blazing stood and watched carefully as the she-cat leaped up the rocks. He followed diligently.

Stone watch in horror as his sister plummeted. He knew this was standard, she had paused a second to evaluate the chances of saving the tom, she must have come up with a good number because she hardly paused to think as she went to save him. This was the apprentice path and was chosen for apprentices because if you fell there was a good chance of saving you. He leaped up to the other toms.  
>"What is she doing?" Sun gasped,<br>"Saving him, there's a reason she chose this path, see she's able to get him because the spacing of the rocks is good, she can catch him." Stone replied, sounding more sure than he felt.  
>"So if she doesn't he dies." Sharp stated Stone nodded. He watched fearfully as his sister caught the tom. He climbed up and they started up.<br>"let's go on, follow me, I'm not as good as Frost" Stone said and leaped up. They made it up to the cave without further mishaps and Stream came up to Blazing, the plants in his mouth would calm the tom down.  
>"Eat this." He turned to Frost and asked,<br>"Anything broken?" she shook her head and he huffed,  
>"Outsiders, be careful." He walked off and Stone shook his head, the tom wasn't the nicest but in truth he cared.<br>"You might want to go to Snow's Path, she'll want to hear your messages. Oh and keep him quiet, or he'll start shouting" Stone said jesturing to the cave at the back  
>"Me and Frost will make you beds." He jestured to the indent in the other side where Ice and Crescent were talking. Sun nodded and lead the other two to the Leader's Cave.<p>

Frost grumbled as she and her brother made beds,  
>" 'Me and Frost will make you beds' he says, I hate making beds!" she snapped, her brother laughed and they finished their work. Frost curled up and quickly fell asleep. When she awoke it was much later and Blazing had moved his bed next to hers and was curled up for warmth against her,<br>"Why are you here?" She hissed  
>"I'm cold, and I'm tired." Blazing sleepily replied<br>"Then go by Sun or something!" she hissed  
>"But he's not as warm as you," he groaned, Frost eyed the tom and almost moved, but he was warm as well and she was tired, she lowered her head and fell asleep.<p>

Stone awoke to Frostgaze's yowl  
>"All cats come hear what our honorable leader has to say!" The cats around them awoke and started shuffling forward. Stone glanced over to see his sister still asleep next to Blazing. His eyes narrowed but he sighed, if he said anything Frost would just be more determined to be the tom's friend. He stalked forward and leaped on Blazing,<br>"AHK! What did you do that for?" the tom hissed, Frost awoke and looked at her brother questioningly.  
>"We have to listen to what Snow's Path has to say." Stone said in reply to Frost's silent question.<br>She sighed, "what a pain, I was having a wonderful dream." Stone shook his head and lead them to Leader's Cave. The cave was perfect for echoes, Snow's Path could say something in her quiet voice and all would hear it.  
>"As you know we have outsiders with us," she started, "These outsiders have brought good news, we are going to have a Gathering this year!" That was met with cheers.<br>"We will leave in 2 days, hunt hard and well today, then we shall eat the fruits of our labor and meet our fellow clans. Get ready" with that she turned around and went into her cave, everyone started to leave. Sharp came up to the others, "I'm heading off, I have to get home it was nice meeting you. See you at the Gathering!" with that he left, heading home. Sun was next,  
>"Blazing, you should stay with Snowclan, your fall might have affected you in ways we don't see yet, they'll be able to treat you better. See you all at the Gathering, I'll tell Scorpion you said hi" With that he left, leaving Blazing to try and help the Snowclan cats.<p>

Cloud groaned as she awoke, the Sky-Hunter cats had worked her body as well as her mind as they crammed knowledge into her, she needed to know these things so she could lead the 6 but it still hurt in the mornings. She glanced around to make sure her mother wasn't in the den and mixed up plants to help her feel better. She found herself thanking the Elders that she was a Healer.  
>"Cloud, are you mixing up the travel packs?" Cloud sighed and turned to face Shadowsky<br>"Yes Shadowsky" she started mixing traveling packs. Shadowsky look a lot like her other daughter, Moon and Shadowsky were both black with dark grey paws, Cloud didn't look like her, she looked more like her father. Yellow eyes and white fur, she looked different. Shadowsky came up and started helping her daughter, together they would be done by sun high, when Wolf's Bane wanted to leave.


	4. Love is in the air

{Check out my profile, I added some cats and another chapter is soon to follow, there was too much for one. In this chapter we see affection spreading in the clans and Scorpion's temper. The next chapter is all from Frost's P.O.V and we see why she avoids her emotions.}

Cloud groaned as she awoke, the Sky-Hunter cats had worked her body as well as her mind as they crammed knowledge into her, she needed to know these things so she could lead the 6 but it still hurt in the mornings. She glanced around to make sure her mother wasn't in the den and mixed up plants to help her feel better. She found herself thanking the Elders that she was a Healer.  
>"Cloud, are you mixing up the travel packs?" Cloud sighed and turned to face Shadowsky<br>"Yes Shadowsky" she started mixing traveling packs. Shadowsky look a lot like her other daughter, Moon and Shadowsky were both black with dark grey paws, Cloud didn't look like her, she looked more like her father. Yellow eyes and white fur and all. Shadowsky came up and started helping her daughter, together they would be done by sun high, when Wolf's Bane wanted to leave. Sharp limped in,  
>"Cloud can I get some more of that salve?" Cloud eyed the tom and snapped accusingly,<br>"You were off running weren't you." He looked down and she huffed,  
>"That answers my question. So, when are you going to ask my sister?" He looked up surprised.<br>"She's noticed you know, she wants you to step first." The joy in the tom's eyes made her grin.  
>"No more running amok, I'll bring the salve on the journey but you can't be hogging it." She said, shooing him out of the den. She turned to see Shadowsky grinning<br>"About time," Cloud laughed and replied,  
>"Poor tom, didn't have a clue" Shadowsky shrugged her shoulder<br>"Some of them are like that." Then silence fell on the mentor and apprentice as they finished the packs.

Moon sat down beside Sharp as he shifted on his pained paws.  
>"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to hunt." She suggested, he glanced over and grinned,<br>"Yeah I got berated by your sister." Moon wondered what else Cloud had told him as Sharp asked,  
>"Moon?" She looked into his dark blue eyes and he took a deep breath.<br>"I love you." Her heart stopped for a second before she replied,  
>"Betchya I've loved you for longer." He eyed her and proclaimed,<br>"I've loved you since you saved me from falling." She laughed  
>"I've loved you since you helped save Fox, Leaf, and Hawk." He smiled and she leaned into him, He licked the fur between her ears and whispered<br>"You may have won that but I got the best prize." Her heart beat fast. Suddenly Lilly came up,  
>"Hey love-birds, we're gonna be leaving soon." She said it in her usual bright way, her voice was sweet and her personality matched it. Moon laughed and nudged Sharp,<br>"Come on, let's go help my sister." He nodded and they walked back together, Lilly planning to tell her brother she had won the bet (with a little help from Cloud).

Shining grinned at Lilly as she proudly told her brother what had occurred.  
>"Foxdung, you had help!" Oak looked accusingly at Cloud who tartly replied<br>"Look I don't care what silly bet you made, they were bugging me." Oak turned and Cloud placed a traveling pack in front of him.  
>"Eat." Then she walked away. Shining purred,<br>"It's not as if you bet anything, you just bet, it happened so let's not fight on the way to see the other clans." Oak sighed because he knew he wasn't going to win this battle,  
>"All right, what do you think the others will be like?" He asked excitedly. Shining paused and replied,<br>"Well Sharp said their similar to us but have very different customs, like Snowclan can speak wolf and Sandclan constantly shifts location." Lilly tilted her head,  
>"Wait. They move even with kits?" Sharp overheard them and turned,<br>"Yep, just like we do with the Gathering." Lilly still looked confused and turned to the tom,  
>"But that's once a year, what if they have multiple queens with kits?" Sharp shugged,<br>"They have to carry the kits. It's just what they do." Lilly glanced over at the others then stated,  
>"What strange cats!"<p>

"How could you leave him?" Scorpion was shaking with anger, his best friend was miles away and he wouldn't see him till the Gathering, if he didn't fall off a cliff and die first. Rose came up and placed her tail on his shoulders, "  
>It's ok, it's not like their very different from us. And we'll be seeing them soon." Scorpion glared at Rose but she didn't flinch. He felt her glare back and felt somewhat ashamed at glaring at her. He sighed and turned from his brother to the brown tom passing him,<br>"I'm going hunting, you want to come Frog?" The tom glanced at him then turned to Sun,  
>"Just let him cool off. Yes I know you can hear." Scorpion glared as the tom said this last bit, "Yeah let's go hunting, we'll be leaving for Homelake soon." Rose sighed and said,<br>"I'll stay here and help Sun with the traveling packs." Scorpion hid his disdain of the idea with a gruff  
>"Then let's head out."<br>Sun watched his brother leave and looked at Rose, the she-cat was watching him leave. Sun grinned and muttered  
>"I'll be an uncle" Rose looked over and asked,<br>"What was that?" Her eyes were narrowed and he feigned innocence as he replied,  
>"Oh, nothing" She just glared at him.<br>"I'm not telling." He started toward the Healer's cave about halfway from the entrance and the Leader's cave.  
>"So how do we do this?" Rose directed her question to Lavendersky and the she-cat glanced up and smiled,<br>"Nice to have help. You take a pawful of rose petals" She gestured to the light pink flowers,  
>"Then use the needles and pick up some moon seeds, not to many, about 2, and finish it off with a dip in the juice." She gestured to the small pale seeds then to the half slice of cactus that rested in front of her. Sun watched as Lavendersky helped the younger she-cat with the traveling packs.<br>"So," he started  
>"How is Frog? I'm worked so hard I don't have time to catch up with you guys." Lavendersky shot him a look,<br>"Not bad, a little bored with apprentice duties, he wants his full name to be Frogleap." She rolled her eyes and Sun laughed.  
>"I'm lucky I know what my full name will be. Sunsky, so much easier to know." Lavendersky glanced over and asked,<br>"Do you remember why we all have the suffix sky?" Dutifully Sun started the story  
>"Hunter of the Sky was the name given to a tom who was the first one to start using plants to heal after the Dark Ages. The 6 gainers of knowledge chose him for his passion of learning. To find his knowledge he left his mate and kits behind. His original name was Mosstail. He went all the way to Skyclan and the Tribe of Rushing Water to learn about healing, which he brought back during a Gathering 2 years after he set out. There the leaders gave him the name Hunter of the Sky because he followed the sun from the east to the west. He said gaining the information was like hunting the sky. When he came back he resumed his life with his mate, which is why we can have mates and kits unlike the Medicine Cats of the 4 clans." Rose smiled and then sighed,<br>"That's such a nice story it ends happily." Lavendersky sighed,  
>"Most aren't so happy, like the tale of the 3. Their story is for another time however because we are running low on rose petals. Can you go collect some Sun?" The tom nodded and left. He went to the Grove to find their stock of roses, it was hard to grow certain plants in the desert but the Grove was a fertile place, its shade kept water longer so the first Healers of Desertclan had chosen it for a garden space. There were groves like it by all of the Desertclan camps; this one was technically called RedGrove for the red rock that surrounded it. Sun was delicately picking the petals when a lizard streaked past him. Closely followed by Scorpion, who expertly avoided the Healer and quickly dispatched the lizard.<br>"So, picking flowers?" Scorpion asked it somewhat meanly, becoming a Healer was the last thing his brother wanted to do,  
>"Yes Scorpion, I am picking flowers." His brother stiffened and Sun added,<br>"Rose is quite the she-cat isn't she?" Scorpion's anger was almost visible as he stalked back to the cave the lizard hanging from his mouth. Sun sighed,  
>"Idiot, He's so oblivious." Sun gathered his petals and started back to the cave.<p> 


	5. Frost's Feelings

{This chapter is about Frost, PS I'm a student so school will take priority over this, I am going to finish this though.}

Frost stretched and then turned to Stone,  
>"Today's the day." He grinned and Frost noticed that Blazing wasn't around, he had stuck close to her and Stone since Sun had left. Frost heard Blazing's voice,<br>"Oh come on! I almost got it!" Frost glanced over and saw Crescent shaking her head, an eagle spanning the distance between her and the russet tom.  
>"Hey nice catch!" Stone walked forward to the duo and Frost found she didn't want to move. <em>Come on! Now's not the time to get jealous, you don't own other cats, Stone can have friends if he wants to, Crescent's your friend to, just go!<em> Frost shook off the emotions clutching her muscles and followed Stone.  
>"Nice how did you do it with this kitpaw?" she bumped Blazing and he gave an indignant<br>"Hey!" Crescent laughed and replied,  
>"I'm telling you, it wasn't easy. First I had to show him how to jump on a bird and then he almost missed! It's a good thing your fast or you could've been carried off." Crescent directed this last comment to Blazing who glared,<br>"Well if you think I'm a kitpaw then maybe I should just go sit with the mothers." He pretended to stalk away and Frost teased,  
>"Ok, Blazingkit" He stiffened and turned.<br>"I'm not a kit!" Frost chuckled and replied,  
>"Come on you guys, let's cool off. Crescent, you guys should take that to the queen's den," Stone gestured to the crack in the stone that lead into the crystal cave that held the queens and their kits.<br>"I'm going to help Stream with the traveling packs." Frost stated and strolled to the Healer's cave. Stream was quickly assembling packs, his paws flying and his tail twitching to entertain the kit that leaped about wildly to catch it.  
>"Whatever you need, get Starsky to help you, she's in the queen's den while I watch this OW!" Stream's paws stopped as he turned onto the kit, his fluffy tail in its jaws. It quickly dropped it and wailed,<br>"I'm sorry Stream I didn't mean to bite hard!" Stream's anger faded and he sighed, he glanced up and saw Frost, "Oh good, it's you. Entertain him will you? Gray, be nice to Frost." He turned and continued with the packs, his paws resumed their steady pace and he turned back.  
>"Ok, Come on Gray, let's get out of here and leave Stream to his work." Frost turned and scooted the little kit out of the cave. Once outside of the cave Gray leaped onto Frost's shoulders and trilled, "Let's go see the outsider!" Frost bowed under the weight and replied,<br>"Haven't you already seen Blazing?" The kit sighed,  
>"Yeah but never talked to him. Does he talk weirdly? Is it true that he smells like the desert? What does the desert smell like?" Frost laughed and walked to the Queen's den,<br>"Hey Starsky, is this inquisitive little thing yours?" The older she-cat looked up and smiled, Gray jumped down and seemed only then to realize that the subject of his questions was in the cave. "WOAH Its YOU!" Blazing turned to see the small gray kit staring up at him.  
>"Uh, Hi?" Frost chuckled at the tom's discomfort and the other kits started forward to talk to him, Gray had broken the ice. Frostflower chuckled,<br>"My, my you're quite popular! Maybe you'll keep them interested though the journey so they don't fuss. Redpelt sighed,  
>"Yes let's hope so, you're so lucky. Sweet's very quiet." Frostflower looked at the other queen and replied,<br>"Well Ice and Thrush need a quiet one to balance out how much they talk, and it's good that they'll all be apprentices together, remember when we were first warriors? We had to do apprentice duties!" Wolftail sighed as she remembered,  
>"Quite the pain." Frost shook her head at the queens and turned to look at Blazing who was in the middle of telling the kits about Scorpion, his blind friend.<br>"Now you might think that being blind would hinder him but let me tell you, I can't hunt with the efficiency he does. He brings something back every time; He's the best hunter in the clan!" Thrush spoke up,  
>"Wait, but how can he hunt if he can't see? He's blind! Blind cats can't see and you need your eyes to hunt!" Blazing shook his head and replied,<br>"Not in the desert, he can hunt pretty well." Frost stood and stretched as a yowl was heard, "All cats into the main Cave to prepare for the journey!" The queens stood and collected their kits, Frost scooped up Ice, Redpelt shot her a grateful look and they prepared to leave their home. Little did Frost know that this would be the last time she would see Wolf Cave in a long time. 


	6. AN

A/N: Alright I'm not dead. You all [3 I believe] may have thought me dead. However I cannot get off that easily, I haven't posted since '11 and, rereading my story, have decided to re-write it. It will detail more about Wolfbane's betrayal of the clans because I like him. Anyways, I won't post a chapter of the new story until I have 6 pages, then 12. I want to write more and make it better. Sorry for going MIA without even a warning. Also, the clans will be going under some changes, looking at the back-story closely made me realize something. You won't know what the change is before I put it back up so there. I won't delete any characters but adding some is a must.

Well that was all I wanted to tell you guys, so... I guess this is goodbye, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys just dropped the story out of spite XD


End file.
